Unseparated Love
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Mungkin cinta kita tidak bisa bersatu di dunia ini, sayang. Namun, biarkanlah anak-anak kita yang meneruskan. Karena, jauh di dalam hati, yang bahkan mungkin akan aku sangkal, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Julia.


Cinta itu, tidak bisa diminta kehadirannya.

Cinta, akan datang dengan sendirinya tanpa halangan.

Cepat, lambat, tua, muda, sehat, sakit, cinta akan selalu datang.

Tataplah mataku, dan ia akan merasa bahawa iris matanya menyerupai milikmu.

Mungkin cinta kita tidak bisa bersatu di dunia ini, sayang.

Namun, biarkanlah anak-anak kita yang meneruskan.

Karena, jauh di dalam hati, yang bahkan mungkin akan aku sangkal, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Julia.

* * *

><p><strong>Unseparated Love<strong>

===OO===

_Unseparated Love_ project

_Story © __**Giselle Gionne**_

_Final Fantasy VIII © __**SquareSoft**_

_Genre: Romance / Drama_

_**Warning: Mixed POVs. Probably around 3 POVs got mixed up in a single paragraph.**_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

* * *

><p>Pertama kali wanita itu melihat dirinya, ia tahu, bahwa pilihannya di masa depan tidaklah mudah. Namun entah mengapa, ia tetap berpegang teguh pada hatinya, meskipun jauh di dalam hati ia merasa ragu. Sangat ragu.<p>

Entahlah. Bagi wanita tersebut, sekarang, biarkanlah angin membawa perasaannya.

Ketika ia melayangkan pandangannya pada pria tersebut, ia hanya ingin jauh dari rasa sepi yang mengusiknya di bawah langit malam yang mewah dan lantunan musik dansa yang memompa semangat. Ia tidak ingin sendiri dalam kerumunan dansa ini.

Saat itulah, ia melihat seorang pria yang parasnya cukup menarik perhatian. Tanpa ragu, ia mengajak pria tersebut berdansa.

_Sama, seperti dirinya, lelaki ini hanya ditemani rasa hampa di tengah pesta perayaan kelulusan yang menyenangkan._

Tidak banyak kalimat yang bisa seorang pria ucapkan, ketika terdapat gadis manis di hadapannya yang beramah-tamah dan mengajak dirinya untuk berdansa. Awalnya, tentu saja lelaki ini menolak. Ia bukanlah tipe lelaki yang senang dikelilingi oleh orang banyak. Ia juga tidak pandai berdansa. Yang lebih krusial, siapakah gadis ini?

Menghindari sikap malas, untuk sekali ini saja. Pria angkuh tersebut meletakkan gelas minumnya di sebuah pilar dan menerima uluran tangan sang gadis untuk berdansa.

Satu, dua langkah di atas lantai dansa yang penuh dengan ketukan membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia tidak mahir berdansa, namun ketulusan sang gadis yang sedang merangkul pinggangnya memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja.

Tidak, tidak. Pesona sang gadis terpancarkan terlalu kuat. Pikirannya kembali terpecah, dan pundaknya menyentuh pundak seorang wanita yang tengah berdansa.

Gadis ini tidak menegur dirinya, juga tidak mencoba memperbaiki gerakan dansa dirinya. Gadis tersebut hanya mendecih perlahan, memperingatkan wanita yang secara tidak sengaja telah tertabrak pundaknya untuk lebih berhati-hati.

Setidaknya, lelaki ini tidak dinilai sikap maupun sifatnya oleh seorang yang asing. Entah mengapa, ia merasa nyaman. Sangat nyaman.

Perlahan-lahan, lelaki tersebut mampu mengikuti alunan musik. Gerakan tariannya pun menjadi lembut, tanpa rasa cemas dan kaku.

Ketika lagu telah selesai dilantunkan, keduanya mendekatkan diri di bawah langit malam. Sejurus kemudian, ledakan kembang api yang berwarna menyentakkan lamunan keduanya. Menengadahkan wajah ke arah langit-langit ruangan dansa, secara tak sadar lelaki tanpa ekspresi tersebut tersenyum. Bagi sang gadis, senyuman tersebut terasa menenangkan.

Ketika di hadapannya melintas seseorang yang tengah ia cari, dengan cepat gadis manis tersebut berlalu, setelah sebelumnya ia memberi salam perpisahan pada pasangan dansanya berupa tepukan lembut di pundak. Tersadar bahwa ia kembali sendiri, lelaki tersebut memutuskan untuk beristirahat di ruangan barunya.

Mungkin, jauh di sana, sang gadis tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Seuntai senyum yang ia persembahkan untuk seorang lelaki yang akan menjadi ksatria pelindungnya di masa depan dengan hati layaknya seekor singa.

.

.

.

.

.

Potongan masa lalu sangatlah menganggu. Setidaknya, itulah yang berada di pikiran masyarakat banyak. Bagi yang tidak memiliki kenangan indah, kenangan masa lalu patut dilupakan —ah tidak— dibuang. Mereka takkan bisa melupakannya, sekuat apapun mereka mencobanya.

Lelaki ini berusaha untuk —setidaknya— menghadapi masa lalu, meskipun dengan sebuah cara yang sangat tertutup. Berlari menjauhi masa lalu, dan masa lalu akan mengejarnya dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat. Masa lalu dirinya memang tidak mengesankan. Tidak ada yang patut ia kenang —selain senyum kakak angkatnya. Kehilangan orang-orang yang sangat berarti baginya, sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Lain halnya dengan pasangan dansanya. Mungkin Tuhan sudah menetapkan akan bermain tangan dengan takdir mereka.

Keduanya dipertemukan kembali.

Surai hitam legamnya dengan beberapa untai rambut berwarna karamel muda yang menarik perhatian menjadi sesuatu yang indah untuk dinikmati. Bukan —tentu saja bukan tanda pengenal— namun seorang lelaki sangat menyukainya.

Tutur katanya yang ceria, penuh semangat, cermat, perhitungan, dan dapat dengan mudahnya mengungkapkan perasaan dengan jujur kepada dirinya, membuat seorang lelaki _stoic_ berpikir keras.

Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kebahagiaan yang telah tercurah untuknya.

Cinta, hadir di dalam hatinya untuk yang pertama kali.

.

.

.

"Tatapan matamu," puji sang lelaki suatu saat. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk memuji, namun kalimat yang baru saja ia lontarkan tentu saja mengandung pujian. "Aku nyaris mengenalnya."

Seandainya saja, oh Ibu, jikalau Tuhan memberimu umur yang panjang, mungkin kau akan mendampingiku sembari menyamakan posisi wajah kami dan membiarkannya meneliti iris kami berdua.

Karena, di sana tidak ada letak perbedaannya.

.

.

.

Berapa tahun sudah berselang semenjak mendiang ibunya meninggalkan dunia fana?

Sang suami yang setia menghampiri tempat peristirahatan istrinya yang terindah sembari meletakkan beberapa kuntum bunga dan memutar-mutar cincin pernikahannya.

Raine, sebentar lagi putramu akan menikah.

Lelaki tersebut tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia bahkan tidak memberitahukan istrinya siapa wanita beruntung yang akan segera menikahi putra mereka.

Angin berhembus. Laguna membiarkan angin membawa anak rambutnya menari-nari di langit, sembari berbisik.

_Julia, cinta kita ada yang meneruskan_.

Dan, lelaki tersebut tidak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

Meletakkan sebuah amplop surat undangan pernikahan, Squall berdoa singkat untuk ibunya. Calon pendampingnya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Rinoa, kau sudah cukup berdoa?"

"Tentu sudah."

Dalam hati, Rinoa merasa lega bahwa ia akan menikahi seorang lelaki yang sangat ia cintai. Setelah ini, ia akan mengunjungi makam ibunya.

"Kau pernah mendengar lantunan lagu yang diciptakan Ibu? Kau tentu mengenal Julia Heartilly, bukan?"

"Tidak mungkin aku mau melamarmu tanpa mengetahui silsilah keluargamu."

Rinoa tertawa singkat dan merapikan pakaiannya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum hari pernikahannya.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat, kan, Julia. Putraku akan menikahi putrimu. Sungguh menyesal aku pernah meninggalkanmu terlalu lama. Syukurlah, ada Raine disisiku. Ia kerap merawat lukaku dan mencuri hatiku tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Mungkin, ada makna dibalik ini semua. Jika saja kau dan aku bersatu, tidak mungkin kau akan melahirkan seorang putri cantik bernama Rinoa. Ia tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirimu. Ketika aku melihat tatapan matanya, aku sangat yakin bahwa kau hidup dalam dirinya. Cinta kita memang tidak bersatu di dunia ini. Biarkanlah anak-anak kita yang meneruskan. Karena, bagaimanapun juga, kau lah cinta pertamaku. Mungkin aku akan menyangkalnya, namun aku senang telah mampu mengenalmu.

Julia."


End file.
